Battery
by soo-iceu
Summary: Mark gelisah karena objek suka-sukaan nya gak bisa dihubungi tiga hari terakhir ini. GOT7 MarkBam fanfic. Fluff gagal


BATTERY

A GOT7's MarkBam Fanfiction

ε 140719 з

Happy Reading!~

—o00o—

Mark memandangi layar benda persegi panjang ditangannya dengan wajah gelisah. Sudah tiga hari ini, seseorang yang menjadi objek suka-sukaannya tidak membalas pesannya, atau lebih tepatnya jarang dan sangat terlambat. Ditelpon pun hanya beberapa kali masuk, itu juga tidak ada satupun yang diangkat. Inginnya, Mark mau kerumah si objek suka-sukaan, tapi gengsi. Emangnya dia siapa? Lagipula, BamBam, objek suka-sukaannya masih kelas satu smp, sedangkan dia sudah tiga sma. Jauh sekali perbandingannya, bukan? Dan lagi, BamBam seorang laki-laki (sungguh, biarpun bocah keturunan Thailand itu bergender laki-laki, tapi BamBam tergolong sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki). Dan yang terpenting lagi, Mark tidak tahu rumah BamBam. Hmm… by the way, Jangan tanyakan asal-usulnya kenapa Mark bisa naksir bocah itu. Mark sendiri lupa. Hanya satu yang ia ingat. Ia menyukai laki-laki itu saat ia masih kelas 5 sd, bahkan, BamBam belum bisa Bahasa Korea. Bersyukurlah dirinya yang lahir di Amerika. Jadi selama satu setengah tahun lamanya, Mark dan BamBam berinteraksi dengan bahasa Inggris plus Mark mengajarkan bahasa Korea pada BamBam.

Kunpimook Bhuwakul (nama asli BamBam), adalah objek suka-sukaan pertama yang diseriusi oleh Mark. Jadi.. kesimpulannya, Mark adalah seorang bi. Yah, walaupun begitu, dia juga punya teman sma nya yang pacaran sesama jenis. Jung Daehyun misalnya.

Jari Mark kembali menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselnya, mencoba mengirim pesan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada satu penerima, BamBam.

**Mark, 11:23**

_Bamie-ya, kamu kemana sih? Kenapa gak ada kabar? Kamu gak apa-apa, kan? Hyung khawatir._

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

8 menit…

15 menit…

Mark menghela nafas berat. Ia benar-benar rindu bercakap dengan BamBam. Apalagi mereka jarang bertemu, tentu saja, mereka saja beda tingkatan.

Akhirnya, Mark memutuskan untuk menghubungi Daehyun. Daehyun benar-benar berpengalaman dalam hal cinta-cintaan begini. Siapa tahu kan, Daehyun pernah mengalami hal yang sama?

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Jung?"

"_Mark Tuan? Tumben banget. Kenapa_?"

"Jung, kita harus bertemu sekarang juga."

"_Wae? Kau banyak masalah ya?" _

"Gak banyak, tapi ada. Kutunggu sekarang di café depan sekolah ya?"

"_Arraseo."_

"Baiklah, kututup."

Mark menyentuh icon end call pada ponselnya dan langsung bersiap ke café depan sekolah. Café langganan Mark dan Daehyun, juga kawan-kawan lainnya.

Saat Mark sampai ke café itu, matanya menangkap Daehyun yang berjalan disebelah Youngjae, sang sahabat karib, adik kelasnya juga. Daehyun tersenyum saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Mark.

"Annyeong haseyo Mark sunbae." Ujar Youngjae saat keduanya sudah sampai di depan Mark. Mark tersenyum simpul. "Nado Annyeong. Lebih enak kalau kau memanggilku Hyung."

"Ah, arraseo hyung." kata Youngjae lagi sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga duduk disebuah tempat kosong disana. Mark memesan vanilla latte, Daehyun cappuccino mousses, sedangkan Youngjae mocha Ice Cream.

Sementara Youngjae sibuk menelan ice cream-nya, Mark memulai percakapan tentang kegalauannya tiga hari terakhir ini. Daehyun tentu saja mendengarkannya dengan baik. Jarang sekali Mark curhat kayak gini. Dan lagi? Tentang kisah suka-sukaannya. Daehyun tentu saja senang mendapati kemajuan suka-sukaan Mark yang sepertinya Mark benar-benar serius.

"Aku takut sekali ada sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi padanya, Jung." Kata Mark, mengakhiri ceritanya. Daehyun mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, selama dua hari kemarin, wajahmu murung karena Kunpimook itu toh.." kata Daehyun. "Kenapa kau tidak kerumah Kunpimook saja?" Setelah Daehyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Youngjae langsung ikutan nimbrung dalam pembicaraan.

"Kunpimook, maksudnya Kunpimook Bhuwakul?" Tanya Youngjae. Mark mengangguk. Youngjae membelalakan matanya, membuat Mark bingung sekaligus penasaran. "Ada apa, Youngie?" Tanya Daehyun. Youngjae membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai berbicara.

"Mark s-s—"

"-hyung."

"Ah, iya hyung. Mark hyung kenapa manggil Kunpimook dengan sebutan BamBam selama bercerita tadi? Dan—uh, Mark hyung suka sama Kunpimook?"

Mark mengangguk. "BamBam adalah nama panggilan special dari hyung untuknya. Memangnya kenapa, Young?" Tanya Mark pada Youngjae yang semakin terkejut.

"Kunpimook itu sepupu nya sepupu aku, hyung. Aku dan dia saudara jauh."

Kali ini Mark dan Daehyun yang terkejut. Sedangkan Youngjae kembali menyuap ice cream kedalam mulutnya. "Hyung kerumahnya saja. Kunpimook tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Kemarin aku dan adikku baru saja dari rumah Kunpimook." Kata Youngjae. Mark menjilat bibirnya ragu. Haruskah ia menerima tawaran Youngjae? Apa reaksi BamBam nanti?

"Mark hyung gausah malu-malu deh. Ayo ikut aku."

—o00o—

Mark menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup. Ia baru saja menekan tombol putih yang ada disisi pintu minimalis bercat putih itu. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang perempuan yang sudah terlihat tua tapi tetap terlihat manis berdiri. Mark jadi takut sendiri. Itu pasti ibu dari BamBam.

"A-annyeong haseyo. Selamat sore, ajhumma." Ujar Mark. Ia semakin gugup saat mata ibu BamBam menatap selidik dirinya. Apa ia terlihat begitu mencurigakan?

"Selamat sore. Kau siapa? Dan ada perlu apa?" jawab ibu BamBam. Mark meremas ujung kaos yang dikenakannya. "Apa Kunpimook-nya ada? Saya kakak kelas Kunpimook." Jawab Mark, sedikit berbohong. Ibu BamBam mengangguk-angguk. "Tunggu. Biar ku panggilkan Kunpimook-nya."

Ibu BamBam masuk ke rumah untuk memanggil si objek suka-sukaan Mark. Tak lama, seorang laki-laki mungil keluar dengan mata mengantuknya juga rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan.

"Uh? EH? MARK HYUNG?!"

Mata BamBam langsung terbuka sepenuhnya dan memeluk tubuh laki-laki yang ada didepannya dengan erat. Mark tersenyum dan mengusak-usak rambut BamBam.

"Ayo Mark hyung masuk dulu. Aku buatkan teh ya hyung? atau mau sirup?"

Mark duduk di sofa dengan gerakan sesopan mungkin lalu tersenyum pada BamBam. "Terserah kamu aja, Bam."

"Okay! Tunggu yaa~"

Tak lama kemudian, BamBam datang membawa satu gelas sirup dan satu gelas susu, mungkin untuknya.

"Ini hyung. maaf kalau rasanya tidak enak." Ujar BamBam. Mark mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tangan Mark menggapai tangan BamBam, memainkannya dan mengecupnya, membuat pipi BamBam memerah.

"Aku rindu padamu. Kenapa pesanku tidak ada yang dibalas?"

BamBam menghela nafas. "Baterai ponselku rusak hyung.. baru nyala satu detik terus mati lagi. Malas aku nya. Emosi sendiri. Hyung marah ya sama aku?"

Mark menggeleng. "Nggak kok. Hyung Cuma khawatir aja. Hyung takut terjadi sesuatu sama BamBam." Kata Mark. BamBam mengangguk mengerti dan memeluk Mark dari samping.

"Maafkan aku sudah bikin Mark hyung khawatir."

"Gapapa. Mau beli baterai baru?"

"Sekarang?" Tanya BamBam. Mark mengangguk.

"Iya sekalian beli es krim. Mau kan?"

"Oke hyung! tunggu yaa!"

Mark tersenyum simpul melihat si objek suka-sukaannya berlari ke kamar untuk ganti baju. _Syukurlah BamBam tidak apa-apa. _Batin Mark.

—END—

GAJE YES? EMANG. ORANG BIKINNYA ISENG. MAU NGEPOSTING FF GITU TP MALES NGELANJUTIN IDE IDE LAMA. DAN AKU LAGI GEDEK SAMA HAPEKU YANG BATRENYA RUSAK SEDETIK MATI SEDETIK MATI DAN JADILAH INI.

MIND TO REVIEW? GOMAWO OWO

Oiya, fyi, this is 2nd fic typing via laptop wkwk(?)

xoxo, soo-iceu₀


End file.
